1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a femoral prosthesis. More particularly, the present invention relates to a femoral prosthesis for use during a revision procedure, the femoral prosthesis including modular neck components.
2. Description of the Related Art
An orthopaedic prosthesis may be used to replace some or all of a patient's hip joint to restore use of the hip joint following a traumatic injury or deterioration due to aging or illness, for example. A femoral prosthesis having a stem, a neck, and a head may be used to replace a portion of the patient's femur, and a cup-shaped acetabular prosthesis may be used to replace a portion of the patient's acetabulum.
If problems develop with the original prosthesis over time, the original prosthesis may need to be removed and replaced with a new prosthesis, which is known as a revision procedure. A revision procedure may be necessary if an infection develops around the original prosthesis, if the original prosthesis experiences excessive wear or damage, or if the original prosthesis begins to loosen in the patient's bone due to deterioration of the patient's bone around the original prosthesis, for example.
Bone deterioration is a common cause of revision procedures. Designing a revision femoral prosthesis that is suitable for many patients is challenging, because the extent of bone deterioration varies greatly from patient to patient. For example, a revision patient may have moderate loss of metaphyseal cancellous bone (known as a Paprosky Type I femoral defect), extensive loss of metaphyseal cancellous bone (known as a Paprosky Type II femoral defect), or extensive metaphyseal deterioration and some diaphyseal deterioration (known as a Paprosky Type IIIA femoral defect).